


I Need You

by NalgeneWhore



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, tfw he comforts her after a nightmare i canNOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 02:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21206015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NalgeneWhore/pseuds/NalgeneWhore





	I Need You

His phone rang, waking him from a restful sleep.

Lorcan groaned softly and picked up without noticing who called.

He didn’t have a chance to say ‘hello’ before his girlfriend’s voice, small and trembling was in his ear. “I need you.”

That woke him up quickly, “I’m on my way. I’ll be there in 10. Do you want me to stay on the line?”

“No. I just need you. Really bad.”

“Alright. I’m leaving now. I love you.”

“I love you too.” The call ended and Lorcan slipped on a crewneck, putting his slides on before locking the door behind him.

A short elevator ride later, he had made his way to the parking garage and was in his car.

This was a normal occurrence for them. Elide would call in the middle of the night or sometimes even just slip into bed behind him, holding her body to his to remind herself that this was real and she was alive.

It was bad when she called though. It meant she was paralyzed with fear, unable to move from her bed. She would sit, tears running down her stunning face, waiting for him to soothe it all away.

A short few minutes later, he was pulling into a spot in front of Elide’s little house, all the lights turned off. He turned off his car and strode up the stone pathway, over the stones he had helped Elide place on a warm summer day.

Lorcan used his key to open the door and slipped off his slides, making his way softly to the top floor and into her room.

He nudged the door open and the scent of bile and stomach acid shoved its way up his nose. He stifled his gag and walked in, seeing Elide sitting upright, her sheets wrapped around her shuddering shoulders, her body trembling.

She looked up at him and he couldn’t stop his fractured heart from shattering at the utterly sad expression marring her face. “I’m scared.”

“I know. I know you’re scared.” He answered her gently, soothing.

“I think I barfed.” She looked at her bed and back up at him, guilt flooding her dark, dark eyes and tears fell anew. “I’m so sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, El. Nothing.” She wrapped her arms around her body and shook.

Lorcan padded softly to the side of her bed, reaching for her. “Let’s get you cleaned up, ok love?”

Elide nodded robotically and shifted close to him. She let the blanket fall as he picked her up, cradling her against his chest. Her head fell on his shoulder and he felt the tears drip onto him.

He walked into the attached bathroom and set her on the counter. “Bath or shower, El?”

“Bath.”

Lorcan nodded and started filling the tub, dumping in her favourite essantial oils and bath salts until the warm water was cloudy and scented.

When he turned back, she had already taken off her clothes and held her arms out to him, Lorcan picking her up and setting her down in the tub. Elide hugged her knees to her chest, her eyes bleak. “I don’t know what happened. I’m really scared.”

“I know you’re scared. I don’t know what happened either. I’m gonna change the sheets, alright?”

“Ok. Come back to me.”

He smiled softly at her and kissed the crown of her head and left the small room, busying himself with the dirty sheets.

When he returned, fresh linen covering her bed, she had sunk into the water, floating on her back, her body small enough that she could stretch out and not touch the sides of the tub.

Her head rested on the lip of the tub, her eyes closed but still tears slipped down her face. “Honey…”

Elide turned her head and open her eyes, chin wobbling. “I’m tired, I just want to sleep.”

Lorcan grabbed a fluffy towel and Elide stood, skin gleaming. He wrapped the towel around her and picked her up, tucking her against his chest. She nestled her face into his neck and sniffled, her face still wet from tears.

He set her down on the bed, the mattress settling under her weight. He rifled through her dresser and pulled out one of his old hoodies and sweats.

“Arms up, El.”

She did as he asked, mechanical and blank. He slipped the hoodie onto her and then she stood, stepping into the sweats. Elide rolled them down at the waist and pressed herself into Lorcan’s chest, her hands curled in his sweater. “Come on, let’s go to bed, hon.”

She nodded and turned, flipping back the blanket and slipping in. Lorcan took off his crewneck and dropped it on her floor, sliding in behind her. He flipped the blanket back over them and she twisted, facing him.

Tears still lined her eyes and when they fell free, his thumb wiped them away. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Elide pressed herself into his chest and her body shook with silent sobs. “He took you away from me. You were taken from me and I was all alone, with him. All alone.”

His blood boiled at the though of her alone with her uncle and he had to take several lungfuls of air, reminding himself that she was in his arms and that her uncle was locked up. “Did they hurt you?”

She shook her head and somehow tucked herself tighter to him. “They made me watch and they hurt you. They made me watch as you screamed and cried. You screamed for me and I couldn’t help you. I couldn’t do anything but sit and watch while you were hurting.”

He tilted her chin up and looked deep into her cocao eyes, wet and wide. “They can’t hurt me. I’m ok.” He spoke smoothly and she let the words wash over her, relaxing slightly against him. “I won’t let them hurt you either, I promise.”

“Will it get better? When will they go away, Lor? I can’t do it anymore.” Her admission was heartbreaking.

“I don’t know. I know you’re tired. I know you want to give up. But I’m here. I’ll be here.”

“Always?”

“Always.”


End file.
